Visitors In The Medbay
Monday, September 26, 2011 Back to 2011 Logs First Aid Streetwise Shark Hammerstrike Swivel Groove (Compiled from 3 scenes because it's all about the same stuff. Glad you guys are all glad to see him home! -FA) (Repair Depot, Iacon) --- Heavy footfall could be heard even before the large form of Hammerstrike ducks into the recovery bay where FIrst Aid is posted. He pauses a moment in silence, glancing at the medical staff until one of them takes notice of him and walks over. In such respectfully quiet tones he inquires after First Aid, and is points to where is is laying, and told to let him recharge if he so needs it. Inclining his head in thanks, the blocky mech makes his way over to First Aid, examining him to see if he seems coherent before announcing his presence vocally. Groove glances up from his chair next to First Aid's berth, setting the datapad he'd been reading back into his lap and offering Hammerstrike a friendly smile. He doesn't recognize the mech, but he doesn't know many Autobots in general, so that's not much to go off of. "Hello, sir." He greets, more loudly than really necessary to let First Aid know someone's there. First Aid turns his head towards the sound of footsteps. "Hello?" Hammerstrike is silent for a moment, nodding deeply to Groove, and then taking a small step closer, calling First Aid's name is his deep baritone. "Hammerstrike? Hi." First Aid says, smiling slightly. "It's good to- um, glad you're here." He beckons the big craneformer over. "I don't remember- did you meet Groove, when he was here before?" It crosses his mind that the two might have met while he was gone, but he pushes the thought down, not wanting to think about that time. Groove almost shakes his head until he remembers there's no point. Pushing himself to his feet, he offers Hammerstrike a small bow of respect. "No, we haven't met, I don't think. Pleasure to meet you, Hammerstrike." He says cheerfully, holding out a hand for the larger mech to shake. Might as well be polite, after all. Hammerstrike shakes his head in the negative. He turns fully to Groove, and extends out a hand towards him, his features vague and neutral, although set in a generally stern appearaing face. His grip is also very strong, but there is a feeling of restraint that shows just how aware of this he is. "Likewise." First Aid doesn't really know what to say after that- the big orange craneformer is always quiet, though. "Um... how have you been, Hammerstrike?" Groove cycles his optics in a small amount of surprise at how strong the grip is, but he shrugs it off easily enough. He picks up the datapad before dropping back into his chair, one hand moving to lay over First Aid's injured one unconsciously. Hammerstrike turns so he is somewhat facing both mechs present, his gaze focusing on First Aid as he answers his inquiry. "Concerned, but well." "I'm sorry," First Aid says contritely. He sits up with a little grunt of effort. "I- you're always telling me to be more careful, and you're right. I should have listened." Hammerstrike holds up his hands, palms out as he shakes his head. "I am also sorry. I promised to protect you, and did not. I shall try harder." He puts his arms down again, and continues in his subtle tones and void expression. "Don't worry about should have. Focus on will do." First Aid vents, hard. "It's not your fault either. You couldn't have done anything, I was stupid. I'll try, though." Hammerstrike offers up just a very slight smile, lending a slight look of gentleness to his harsh features. "I did not say I blamed myself. But I will still try harder." "A-alright, then." First Aid says, not really sure what else to say. He vents again, a bit tiredly. After a moment, he thinks of another question. "Has Hot Spot been training with you?" Hammerstrike rolls his massive shoulders. "When he can," he grunts. First Aid is ever the popular patient, for yet another friend comes calling. Rather than sneaking around this time, however, Swivel simply asks those on staff if he's taking visitors. Getting a reluctant affirmative and caution that others are visiting, Swivel says her thanks in her bubbly tones and walks hastily over to where FIrst Aid is sitting... only to stop in her tracks seeing the massive form of Hammerstrike the Disapprover. "When he can? Is- is everything okay with him?" First Aid asks Hammerstrike. Hammerstrike shakes his head, placing his hands out again in a calming gesture. "When I am not busy," Hammerstrike clarifies, unaware of the small femme gaping at him. "Oh- okay, of course." First Aid says, not really sure what else to talk about. Swivel shifts her weight from one foot to the other in a moment of hasty contemplation, glancing back the way she came, and then over to First Aid. Oooh... it's so crowded. It's always crowded! Several times she's peaked her head in, but she seems to never catch him alone. Oh well... Swivel straights up her posture, sets her chin in determination, and walks calmly and nonchalantly over to First Aid's berth as if she belonged. "G'cycle Firsty." Resisting the urge to scold First Aid- gently, but still- for the remark, Groove instead smiles at Hammerstrike. "Is he doing good?" He asks, before Swivel's appearance catches his attention. "Hello, Swivel." "Swivel? Hi?" First Aid says. Hammerstrike inclines his head to Groove in affirmative. Whether he was going to accentuate this by adding a comment or not will forever be unknown, for his suddenly turns his attention to the small femme sturtting over, his optics narrowing ever so slightly, and his subtle smile completely disappearing into a frown as he glowers at her. Swivel completely ignores Hammerstrike's glare for the time being, her smile broadening as she cheerfully greets Groove with a cute little wave and a peppy "Hiya!" before she turns her attention to First Aid. With Hammerstrike and Groove at his side, there is little room for her to squeeze in, and she really has no intention of trying to do so in such easy reach of the large mech. "Yessum, Firsty, is me, yer lovable buddy Swivel!" "Oh- um.. hi?" First Aid repeats. "Um, how are you?" Dimming his blue optics, Hammerstrike turns and glances down at First Aid, tilting his head towards Swivel, but says nothing. Swivel giggles lightly as she is prone to do, seeming so much her old self unlike the previous meeting that it may be a bit startling. "wellum, keepin' myself entertained best I kin, yanno? I'd say I'm great, but 'en I'd be lyin' an friends dun lie, now do they? Well... actually they do it lots, yanno, with good intentions 'n all! Eeeeh... guess it ain't so important if I says fine since it's a common sorter response an I'm thinking ya jus' might want ther common sorter 'sponse, yanno, go through 'em motions and whatnot." Groove tilts his helm a little at both Hammerstrike's reaction to the femme and Swivel's mysteriously reappearing accent, but decides not to say anything about that, not wanting to stress First Aid. "Good to hear you're alright at least, Swivel." He says pleasantly, glancing back at Hammerstrike. "What /are/ you training Spot in, anyways, Hammerstrike?" First Aid can normally, mostly, sort of follow Swivel's round-about way of speaking, but between the painkillers and general tiredness, it's a lot harder to untangle than usual. "Um- I guess that's good? Glad to see- well, hear- you again?" Hammerstrike glares back at Swivel again, but then politely turns his attention to Groove. "General training. Protocol, combat, so on." Hammerstrike crosses his arms over his massive chest. Swivel places her hands on her hips, only giving Hammerstrike a side glance as he continues to make his disapproval known through mere glances. However, she otherwise does not acknowledge the cold treatment, and instead continues her smile and says, "Oh, an hullo ter you, Hammer. Hope ya dun think me rude fer not sayin' hi roight away, but I'm sayin' it now!" She pauses only briefly before her comments are locked and loaded for another barrage on the poor disoriented patient. "Wellum I knows you always glad ter know I'm doin' good or well or whatnot, so's I try 'n be me best jus' fer you! I know I was a bit weird 'n 'motional an all ther last time, but, yanno, tha's just normal, innit? And wow, ya must 'ave oner yer brother's at yer side all ther time, if not more! So nice ter 'ave constant company and monitorin' by people other 'en ther doctors... though I s'pose ya bein' a medic an' all ya got some kinship fer them too, 'specially ol' Ratchy." First Aid has to run the whole thing through his processor a couple times before he can make sense of it (he thinks, anwyay.) "It's okay, Swivel, I know I'd be upset if it was one of my friends who was hurt-" He's been upset before when Swivel got hurt, but it's not really the same, because at least he knew he could help, and that must make it worse for her. Groove nods at Hammerstrike's response, shifting a little uncomfortably in his chair at that. "That's good." He says politely, though he doesn't particularly like the sound of it. It does make sense, though, since Hot Spot's part of the Autobot army- part of the war. He shifts uncomfortably again, forcing a smile. "I'm glad to hear he's doing well, though that's not real surprising." Hammerstrike inclines his head to Groove, having nothing more to add. He simply turns to First Aid. "Get well," he says, clearly ready to leave. First Aid turns towards Hammerstrike's voice. "Thank you, Hammerstrike." He smiles. Hammerstrike inclines his head, gives Swivel one last scowl, and leaves. Swivel's optics seem to almost grow brighter, and she just shrugs off Hammerstrike's antics. After all, it's First Aid that she came to see, not Hammerstrike. "So, um, First Aid, um.... when d'ya think I kin get some 'lone time wit ya? Coz there's somer things I wanner talk t'ya 'bout, an I dun think I'd be really open ter talkin' them 'round most other folk." She shifts her weight a little in visible apprehension. She idly waves goodbye to Hammerstrike, knowing she'll be ignored while she awaits an answer. "I- I'm not sure, Swivel." He shivers a little, trying to cover up how uncomfortable the idea of being apart from his brothers- even with someone he knows, like Swivel- makes him feel. "I'm going to be here for at least a few more days, I think." Groove glances down at First Aid, frowning a little at his reaction. Gently squeezing the hand he's holding, he looks back up at Swivel with a smile. "Maybe when he's all healed, Swivel?" He suggests, not wanting to hurt her feelings but catching onto his brother's unease. Swivel's face falls and she goes silent for a moment, drawing little imaginary circles on the floor with the tip of one of her feet. After a moment. "I... see... guess you haven't really forgiven me after all..." Swivel says. She then straightens up. "No worries, I'll wait long as I need to, because... it's important, is all... well mebbe it ain't so important, not like urgent or anythin'... an' mebbe it ian't me place or I should learn ter keep me trap shut an' all..." She glances over at Groove for a long moment, vents out a sigh, then looks back at First Aid. "Will you... will you let me know when?" "Wait - I- Swivel, no, I'm not mad. I'm not." First Aid says, sounding distressed. "I- I don't know what- look, Groove's my brother, whatever you can tell me, you can tell him, I swear, he's trustworthy." He vents, hard, and leans a little closer to Groove. Groove subspaces his datapad and stands, stepping closer to the berth to let First Aid put as much of his weight as he wants against the cycleformer. "Calm down, Aid." He says soothingly, free hand coming up to rub his brother's back. "The last thing you need is to get upset." Swivel shakes her head. "It tain't 'bout trustin' 'im or nuttin! It's... it's another reason I wanner talk t'ya 'lone coz. Sorter complicated 'n 'ard to splain... but..." she shrugs her shoulders. "Well, glad yer not mad at me anymore, I wun sure if ya really were 'kay with me again the other cycle, but, I dun think ya could hold a grudge iffin ya wanted to. Yer ter sweet for that sorter thin." First Aid vents hard again and leans against Groove. "I'm not, I just.. everything's all mixed up right now, Swivel. I don't know what I feel." He tilts his head down, turning his face slightly away. Swivel places her hands on her hips, and speaks in a lower, softer tone. "That's what I wanted to talk about." And again the accent's gone. Groove frowns slightly again, but stays silent, just gently rubbing First Aid's back while the two talk. "I... please, Swivel? I want to, too, but can't he stay? Please?" First Aid says pleadingly, turning his face back to Swivel. Swivel's face falls again and she takes a very long look at Groove. "I don't want to distress you any further, First Aid, by asking him to leave... but..." She trails off, glancing between Groove and First Aid a few times, seeming lost in her own little fight within. "... I'm not so sure it'd be fair for him to hear all I have to say." She looks steadily at Groove. "I don't know where your comfort levels lie." "I.. I don't know. Groove?" First Aid turns to his brother. Groove said he felt what happened to him, an orn ago, Aid would have explained that to Swivel. Now..he's not so sure. It's definitely not his to share, and he's said too much about Groove to other people already. And even if Groove had felt all of it, Aid isn't sure that it's fair to ask him to listen to anything else bad. Groove meets Swivel's gaze evenly, still frowning. "I'm not leaving." He says, voice quiet but firm. "If you can't say it to him with me here, you aren't going to say it until he's healed. I'm sorry, but I'm not leaving him alone right now." Swivel goes silent for a moment or two, and then lowers her head staring down at her feet. She then looks up and shakes her head. "Yer right... too soon..." First Aid says. "I'm sorry, Swivel. I just.. I can't right now." Swivel smiles pleasantly. "Sorry?! I should be ther one pologizin'. I'm in ter much of a rush an ain't thinkin' nuff 'bout yer needs an' feelings... though tha's ther very reason I wanted ter talk.... Jus' thought it might've helped ya improve if ya had someone ter talk to that /knows/." First Aid nods, slowly. "Maybe- maybe later? I just... I don't know, right now. He curls the remaining fingers on his hand around Groove's arm defensively. Swivel's optics go dim, but she keeps her smile on her face. "Well, when yer ready to talk ter me... because I think I kin help ya sort out yer confused feelings, coz I been there, First Aid, I been there. I jus' ain't comfterbal talkin' bout it with people I dun know well 'coz I worry I'll make 'em umcomfterbal... yanno? Anyway... I ain't gonna visit you 'gain till her on yer feet, coz all I do is distress you an' ya don't need that right now." Groove stays silent through all of this, shifting his weight slightly as he gently squeezes First Aid's hand again, trying to reassure his brother somehow. "I'm sorry, Swivel, but I can't leave him alone. If you want to talk about it, I don't mind, but you have to be okay with me being here." He insists gently. He feels a bit bad about how this is playing out, but he refuses to back down. Swivel shakes her head. "No, really, I do understand. And I've just been really.... selfish. I just..." she omits the rest of that though with a pause before continuing in a different direction. "Do you have to hear? I don't mind you being here in presence, but do you have to listen? No... no no no, nevermind, even if I were willing to talk with you here, I think you're right, if it's something that might make anyone uncomfortable, I shouldn't bring it up with First Aid while he's still so shaken. But on the other hand, I think I really might help get him through that, but I could be wrong and makes things worse, but no one really knows until they try, and if they try and it doesn't work out... good intentions aren't enough if you hurt someone, innocence isnt enough when you hurt someone and it's all a mess... but I'm over that, I feel no guilt about /THAT/." First Aid is feeling calmer, drawing strength from Groove's steady calm. "IT- it's okay, Swivel. You don't have to. If- if you think it'll help, I'll talk to you, I just..." His voice is very quiet. "It's easier when they're here." "It's your choice, Aid." Groove says, looking down at his brother and offering a, hopefully comforting, smile. "Whatever you want to do, I'm here for you, alright?" Swivel balls her fists tightly, then releases them, carefully minding her expression and tone to keep them all level, if she can't maintain her regular cheer and bounce. "I don't know why I am making such a deal about Groove being here... other than the fact, perhaps, something I wanted to say.... but I guess talking with them not present... but it isn't fair and I shouldn't. But that wasn't entirely what I wanted to talk about, but the thoughts are there, and I'm not always good at keeping those things to myself, never was." She continues with these incomplete sentences, trying to keep herself from making a scene with a show of too much emotion. She places a hand on the crest of her helmet for a moment, trying to calm herself. "Let me just ask you, other than saying I really want to talk to you... would you have sought me out to talk to me? About... about... what you've been through? Ever?" First Aid is quiet for what feels like a long time. "I.. I don't know. I really don't, Swivel, I'm sorry. I can't- I'm not-" A slow, deliberate intake of air. "I don't know, I don't want to think about it at all. I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to think about talking about it, even. Maybe it won't be so bad, later, but right now, I can't tell if that will change." Swivel nods her head and then quietly says, "Then you understand why I wouldn't tell you everything before..." First Aid nods. "I really wish I didn't." Swivel shakes her head. "I wish you didn't either. I don't want to push you too much, since you don't want to talk about it... but keep me in your thoughts when you are faced with remembering. Look at me First Aid. I have my moments, but I'm on my feet and I can laugh and smile... and I just want to give you hope, because there's nothing else I can do." First Aid leans a little more against Groove and nods. "Alright Swivel. Thanks." He sounds tired, and a little bit lost. Swivel nods. "There's more I wanted to say... but I think you need rest. I'm... going to leave now..." Swivel says, her fists still clenched. "Okay- thanks for coming to see me." First Aid says. "Probably should recharge more, before Ratchet comes back." Swivel quietly slinks away. Groove tilts his helm forward slightly, watching Swivel's reaction and exit quietly. "You probably should, Aid. You need all the rest you can get." He murmurs, looking back down at his brother. "Besides, I think Ratchet might blow something important if you worry him any more." First Aid nods. "Yeah, I don't want to make Ratchet worry." He doesn't move to let go of Groove though, or lie down on the berth. Groove chuckles softly at that, moving to wrap his arms around First Aid and taking most of his brother's weight. "Of course, Aid. Just recharge, okay?" He doesn't mind staying like this while Aid recharges- after all, he's not /on/ the berth, and Ratchet didn't say anything about standing BY it... First Aid sighs and lets his head rest on Groove's shoulder. Slowly, his fans cycle down and he slumps over further, falling into recharge. -- Later -- He was still lying on the berth, a piece of anti-static bandaging hiding the damaged internals where his faceplate and remaining optic had been removed. Most of his visible injuries had been cleaned up, the damaged thumb and stumps of fingers on his right hand removed and the not quite clean stump of his left arm had been cleaned and the lines clamped more securely. First Aid knew he probably ought to recharge more, but his energy level /felt/ okay, and it seemed like he hadn't done anything /but/ recharge since the rescue party had pulled him out of Polyhex. It was very strange not being able to access his HUD, and he hadn't expected it to bother him so much when Groove left (with much persuading) to go get a ration of energon for himself. If he could go back into recharge, he wouldn't know that the repair bay was mostly empty, NPanaCea working in the armor lab, and presumably other patients in the other sections, but his systems just didn't want to power down. The door slides open quietly, then closes. Light footsteps neared First Aid's berth carefully, then stopped abruptly. Streetwise then made a choked off noise. He'd seen the damage before, but it was always upestting to him as he put a hand over his mouth to steady himself, before he started to come even closer "... Brother?" a pause. That word still felt strange on his vocords. "Streetwise? Hi." First Aid turns his head towards the source of the voice. "You're here too? Groove said you were, but... hi?" "I've been in and out a few times. I just got back." continues the other one as he moves to the vacant seat, sitting as close to First Aid as possible. He falls silent, pensive, his hands squeezing and relaxing a few times "I'm glad you're back. I knew you'd be back." he notes, softly. First Aid reaches out his hand towards the seat, trying to gauge where Streetwise's shoulder is to give the best hug he can manage. "Glad to be back, too." His hand came up, for First Aids' to find more easily. He relaxed then, nodding "I bet. You'll be up and going soon in no time, I'm sure. Everyone else must be resting right now." he pauses, awkardly. What DOES one talk about in such a situation? "I told Groove to go refuel, I could hear his tank gurgling, and Hot Spot had training." First Aid says, squeezing Streetwise's hand as best he can. "Are you okay? I'm sorry I scared everyone." A hand moved to clasp over the halfhand of First Aid. He tried hard not to think about the missing digits, feeling his own fuel tank churn "Yeah. A little bit stressed, but then we all were. I came as soon as Hot Spot called me." he notes softly, working to owrk some care into his voice. he DID care... he just couldnt show it much yet. "It'll be okay now," First Aid says, trying to tug Streetwise closer and sitting up with a groan of effort- it doesn't hurt, it's just an effort, and having so many of his sensory lines disabled makes it a little bit dizzying, especially without visual input to compensate. "Anyway- that must have been days... your dad, I hope you aren't in trouble? I mean, I'm glad you're here, really glad." A pause from Streetwise. He held tight to the hand, letting himself be pulled a little closer. After a few moments though he relaxed from his tenseness "... He wont be happy. I told him it was 'family business'." he explains, reluctant to go into details about it all. "... I'm going to be joining though. "I'm so- wait, what? You're joining the Autobots?" First Aid says. "Streetwise, that's wonderful!" First Aid brings his other arm up and leans over to wrap it around Streetwise's other shoulder, hugging him gently, letting go and leaning back fairly quickly as he threatens to lose his balance. "But... your dad... won't he be mad?" Letting himself be pulled closer into the hug, Streetwise smiled now for the first time in days. "Careful. You may get a wrench thrown at you." he chuckles softly, helping his brother lay back down "... Yes, very mad. But I dont care. Prime, Prowl and I talked... I'll tell you about it later. Everyone at once." "He won't. Well, I don't think so. Ratchet just yells when he's worried." First Aid shakes his head carefully, letting Streetwise guide him back down to a reclining position on the berth. "Do- do you mind staying for a while? Tell me what I missed while I was gone?" "I can stay for a while yeah, at least until one of the others gets back. Tiny's watching his flicks so he'll be happy. I think he kind of missed you too." remarks STreetwise with a smirk. First Aid laughs, although it sounds a little bit strained. He doesn't think Tiny missed him at all, especially not if he was the reason Streetwise was defying his father... "Thanks, then." "You're welcome." notes Streetwise quietly "What do brothers do for each other after all?" First Aid shivers, but offers a tired smile anyway. "Yeah. Of course." He tries to think of something else to ask about. "I dont know how long it'll take to get the paperwork done. I have to tie up a few loose ends before I commit myself. Not that I'm flaking uot you know but... first things' first.' First Aid nods slightly. "Right. Are- I guess you'll be training with Hot Spot, then?" "Probably. I actually hadnt' decided yet." admits Streetwise "I'm hoping to train to h... " a pause, as he suddenly frowns at a realization "Oh. "Huh?" First Aid is confused- he can't see Streetwise's expression, so he's not sure why the other stopped talking. "Streetwise?" "I'm still here. Just had a bit of a problem occur. I'll take care of it." he reassured First Aid, pushign those troubles down. "Did Ratchet say how long it would be?" First Aid shakes his head. "Other than not quick? No. The optics and faceplates.. it's sort of a mess. I know he used nanite gel on the one but... I'm not sure about the rest. I think my self repair has to take care of some of it before he can do more. I don't know about the rest." He shivers, suddenly cold. "It doesn't hurt, though- he turned off most of my sensory network, and there's painkillers in the drip, it's just-" His fans begin to cycle up. He can't explain. It's dark, and he can't see who's there, and he can't- he sucks in a deep intake of air, deliberately trying to calm down. Streetwise's own engine started to race as well, a mixture of anger and empathic worry for First Aid. He put his hand on Aid's hand again, squeezing gently "Easy. You're safe here. One of us will always be nearby. All you gotta do is call and we'll be at your side." he notes, keeping his voice as steady as possible. He felt sick again suddenly First Aid nods, struggling to stop the fear racing through his processor. "I-I know." Streetwise moves to put his other hand on top fo First Aid's. "If you know, then you know." he states softly. "You'll be up and running in no time... " an awkward pause "Sorry, I have to step away for like, five minutes, not even that. Will you be ok?" "Can- can you-" First Aid's voice is small- he really doesn't want to be alone, and he makes a deliberate attempt to slow his ventilation, shaking his head. "No, no, it's okay. Go on, if you need to. I'm sorry for being so messed up." "I wont be very far. Back in a Jiff, i promise." his voice was a little tight, and Streetwise snorts "You are NOT messed up. Just little shaken. You'll be back to your top form in no time, and I will be right back." he stands, reluctantly letting go of First Aids' hand as he turns, trotting quickly to a private room to be ill in the garbage. First Aid cycles his vents slowly, deliberately trying to focus on the physical sensations he /can/ feel around him. His comm works again, he realizes- he can hear, distantly, the normal chatter around the base- Ratchet must have changed the settings because the volume's low, and he can't see what they are without his HUD- and the berth under him, and the familiar sounds of the medbay. Another short interval passes... Shark knew that the young medical apprentice was in the repair depot. The triple changer did his usual duties and such to pass the time until he had some off time. Then, and only then, did he stand at the very edge of entryway to the depot and peer around. Oh he was listening too, trying to see or hear who may be within besides the young mech. NPanaCea is audible in the armor lab, working on something and talking loudly to herself, but the recovery unit is empty other than First Aid, on a berth near the back, not far from the door to Ratchet's office, which is closed, and the light inside turned off. Shark can be sneaky when he really and truly wants to be. So employing as much stealth as he can muster for a mech that isn't exactly trained for it, he makes his slow way toward the berth in question. Following the sound of the machines monitoring the young medic. First Aid's frame is tense, although he seems to be making a deliberate attempt to relax, venting a deep exhale as Shark comes within earshot. Shark glances toward the dark office not far away, expecting Ratchet to come storming out any moment. He doesn't really say anything, just stands there looking the young mech on the berth over and committing it to memory. There is a small frown upon the warrior's lips. Streetwise will be back soon, or Groove, First Aid reminds himself. It's just for a breem or two, and someone will be there. He forces his fans to slow down and distracts himself by trying to remember everything he ever learned about energon conversion ratios for various frame types and sizes. Shark quietly reaches into his subspace and withdraws something from it. He sets it next to the young mechs hand then as quietly as he could slowly backs away. The item he just put down? A piece of soft metal.. Cybertronian writing it etched into it and reads 'Brothers are forever.' "Hello? Is someone there?" First Aid asks, not sure if he heard something or not. Shark continues backing away, watching that office intently as he does. Only when he hits the entry way does stop and watch from there, acting like he'd been there the whole time. "Just me." is offered. "Who's me?" First Aid says. His voice is tense, and he turns his head towards the doorway. Shark says, "Someone who knows better to get closer without the docs and your okay. Just checking on how you are doing. Don't matter who I am really." "Shark? Is that- sorry, I'm not... I can't see." First Aid sounds scared. Shark says, "Yeah I can see you are not exactly seeing at the moment. I'm sure the doc will fix that soon. Get better okay?" "Okay.. um.. thanks, Shark." First Aid says, a huff of air expelled loudly from his vents. Shark intones carefully, "Check by your hand. Left ya something." First Aid feels carefully around on the berth, bumping something on the berth, but unable to pick up whatever it is. "What is it?" Shark keeps his gaze affixed on the office door, "A sentiment. The one thing we share in common. You'll see when doc gives your sight back." "Alright - um... thanks?" First Aid replies. Shark says, "Welcome." Shark hurries into the Main Level Roadway -- Iacon City. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:First Aid's LogsCategory:Groove's LogsCategory:Hammerstrike's LogsCategory:Swivel's LogsCategory:Streetwise's LogsCategory:Shark's LogsCategory:Gestalt Genesis TP